Aladdin's Princess
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: She had thought he was just like everyone. She had thought his love for her was fake. Will she understand her mistake before Aladdin leaves her forever? Aladdin x Kougyoki Ren. May contain Lemon.


**Aladdin's Princess**

Everyone was happy. Alibaba was happy for his wedding. Morgiana was happy for her wedding.

The war was over. Everything was peaceful. There was no place for him anymore.

Aladdin loved to spend time with his friends but despite that, he felt something was missing. He felt like he didn't belong here anymore.

He wasn't a Magi anymore so what was his purpose? He could stay in Kou Empire with Judar and spend the rest of his days like a noble. But he didn't want that. He didn't know what he wanted. He just felt empty.

It was the night before he decided to leave the Empire and go on a journey. A journey to find his purpose.

He didn't want to say goodbyes. He knew it was the right thing to do. They deserved at least an explanation. But he didn't know how to tell them. What would he say? "Guys I don't feel like I belong here."

Yeah right. That would just earn slaps from left right and kick in the centre. He knew this approach was not right but this is the only way he could come up with.

"So tomorrow I leave huh..." Aladdin spoke to no one in particular as he stared at the moon.

"Where are you going?"

He widened his eyes as he looked behind in shock. It was Kougyoku Ren. The 8th princess of the Kou Empire.

She looked absolutely stunning in what he could describe as a nightwear. It was late at night and it was surprising to see her roam the palace dressed like that. It was the first time he had seen her in anything other than her usual royal clothes.

He audibly gulped. He knew she had long caught him staring at her. Her body, her face. But it was hard to look away. She looked simply stunning.

Kougyoku sighed with a light chuckle. She walked towards him and sat down beside him.

Aladdin quickly averted his eyes from her and looked down with a blush spread across his face. He wasn't the same kid anymore who would shamelessly flirt with anyone and smile like a mule. He was a lot matured and dignified. It was embarrassing to be caught staring at her now. Before he would easily call her cute and ask her to be his bride but now it was different. He had changed.

"You know, I have been getting lots of marriage proposals." Her words felt like a knife. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-why?"

She shrugged. "Why else? I am the princess and will become a queen someday. So it's natural."

"B-but..."

"But?" She asked as she lightly bumped her shoulder with his. Aladdin frowned and looked down again.

She smiled and cleared her throat teasingly. "I heard the Princes are quite cute and charming."

Aladdin slightly hissed as he tightened his fist.

"They are of noble blood you see. So it's to be expected."

"Well sorry for not being a prince or charming or of noble blood!" He snapped as he stood up. "I get it! You came to rub salt in my wound right? You are making fun of my feelings for you! Are you that selfish? I hate you Kou-chan!" He was practically crying at this moment. His vulnerable side that was so tightly guarded from the world just came out. Despite how strong and kind and matured he was, he was still just sixteen years old.

Kougyoku was startled to say the least. It was true that she had crossed the line by making fun of him right now but it wasn't her intention. Far from it.

Few years ago he had told her how he felt about her. She could still remember his exact words. No one had told her how kind she was, how pretty she was, how important she was, how much she was wanted, like he did. But she was naive at that time. She had misunderstood his confession nothing more than a phase. She had thought he was just trying to use her like everyone. She had thought he only wanted her because she was a princess of Kou Empire. She was wrong. Deeply wrong.

Over the years she had come to know him better. She had understood him more than anyone. She didn't know when it was that she fell for him head over heels. But lacked the courage to confess after she was the one who had rejected him badly.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kou-chan, am I more important than Alibaba to you?"_

" _Huh?" Kou grinned as he stuck her tongue teasingly. "Don't get ahead of yourself kid."_

 _Aladdin shook his head as he grabbed her palm, surprising her._

" _No. Not like this. I need to know."_

" _W-what's wrong with you? I-"_

" _Kou-chan, I love you."_

 _Those words made her feel many things. Shocked. Loved. Confused. But what overshadowed everything was doubt and anger._

 _She snatched her hand from his grip and glared._

" _Stop it Aladdin. You don't know what you are saying."_

" _But I do know!" Aladdin screamed angrily. He almost sounded desperate. "I tried to forget about this feelings but the more I tried the harder it got! I can't help it Kou-chan. Every time I tried to move on I would get reminded how pretty you were, how kind you were... how much you meant to me... I can't help but fall for you all over again."_

 _Kougyoku just gave him a blank look. "Would you say the same if I was just Kougyoku?"_

 _Aladdin didn't understand what she had meant._

 _Kougyoku didn't understand what he truly meant._

 _But she soon regretted everything when it was her who fell for him but he had moved on. He would not flirt with her anymore. Or follow her around. He seemed distant and she could only blame herself._

 _But she was wrong again. He had never moved on from her, rather she had pushed him away._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"W-wait A-Aladdin I-"

"No! I won't wait anymore! I am done waiting and being treated as a second hand. I get it I can never be like Alibaba or the likes I get it ok?! You don't need to keep reminding me again and again!"

"No please l-listen-" She stood up and tried to touch him, only to be pushed back much to her surprise. He had never physically hurt her. It was the first time.

"Stay away from me. I will give you what you want. I will stay away from you... it was a mistake to try to stay friends with you, I should have know you didn't care about me. Every!"

"Shut up baka!" She had slapped him before hugging him dearly as she cried.

"Don't you dare to leave me! W-what will I do if you leave me?" She looked at him helplessly as tears fell streams from her beautiful orbs.

Aladdin was dumbfounded and at loss of words. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be the one crying and not her. The why?

"K-kou-chan..."

"Shut up!" She cried and she dug her head on his chest as she sobbed. "I can't believe you said you are going to leave me... how could you even think t-that... h-how dare you!"

He didn't speak as he stood there like a statue, too shocked to say anything.

"Who is going to tell me I look pretty if you leave? Who am I going to tease if you left?" She broke the hug as she looked at him dejected. "Who is going to make me feel like a real princess? Who will listen to me whine despite how hurt he gets?" She looked down as fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Who will I spend the rest of my life with if you left... I can't even think of a world without you! You baka! Do I need to spell it out how much I freaking love you?!" She screamed at him. She had said it. She threw away all her insecurities and doubts. She would throw away anything for him. Her pride, her kingdom. Anything. She was helplessly in love with him.

She slowly turned her heels seeing him not speak a word. "If you still want to leave then make sure you attend by funeral before leaving. You are the only reason I wake up every morning with a smile so-"

Just like that she shut up. Aladdin hugged her from behind. The warmth of his hug was enough to send her chills down her spines.

"I am sorry Kou-chan but I cannot attend your funeral."

...

"You jerk!" She tried to free herself but he easily overpowered her.

"Let go off-"

"Never. I am never letting you go. Ever. Again."

She widened her eyes as he whispered those words. The sincerity behind those words were enough to melt her.

"Y-you better not!"

"I won't."

"You better call me pretty and sweet and lovely everyday!.."

"Hmm."

"And stay beside me everyday..."

"I will."

"... You promise?" She asked in a broken tone. She was scared.

"I promise... I-" Before he could finish, she crushed him to the ground with a hug as she rubbed her head on his chest like a kitten. "Thank you! Aladdin!"

He couldn't help but smile from her cuteness despite being uncomfortable under her weight. The void in his life was lifted just like that. The missing piece was her and he is never letting her go. His insecurities were gone. No one is ever taking her away from him. Not Alibaba and most certainly not some useless Prince of Diarrhoea.

"Aladdin..."

"Hmm?"

"You are kinda... uhmm... getting hard."

...

Author's note: Hope you liked this. I really ship them but couldn't find a decent one apart from one oneshot with 12k words. You should check that it's pretty good.

Anyways review~ Let me know if you want more or should I leave it at a one shot.

Bye


End file.
